Question: 8 cars were in the gift store parking lot. 20 more cars park at the gift store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $8 + 20$ cars. $8 + 20 = 28$ cars.